


Murder Month

by Commander_of_Anime



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Add tags as I go, Aged-Up Character(s), Ages Moved Around, Based off Other Story, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 02:43:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9052075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Commander_of_Anime/pseuds/Commander_of_Anime
Summary: Everyone had a part of the year they loved most. For the people at Haikyuu University, it was Murder Month. Every year, twice a year, the event is held based on performance, behavior, and grades. The stress and anxiety of exams only encourage everyone to make sure Murder Month happens. Not to mention following all the rules and guidelines of the school... or at least, following them when administration is around.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Murder Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7811365) by [kirsch_tein](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirsch_tein/pseuds/kirsch_tein). 



> This is my first Haikyuu fanfiction and I'm honestly really excited to share it with everyone! The story is based on a fanfiction by kirsch_tein with the same title and in the same fandom; you should all definitely check it out, it's hilarious. They allowed me to write my own version, but trust me it won't be the same thing at all, just the same base setting and plotline. This will probably end up following a lot of things that happen in canon of the manga and anime. I hope you enjoyed my vague as fuck summary <3.  
> IMPORTANT: The characters are aged up, but some of their ages are also moved around. This takes place in the United States because I feel like I would offend the Japanese culture on accident if I wrote in that setting. So since there are four years in college, at least, I wanted to make it even with the ages. Anyways, HAVE FUN!!!!!

The university was huge, a sight that left people utterly speechless. Haikyuu University had been built only nine years ago, added to the list of top ten colleges in the United States after five. From administration to the architecture to education, every aspect of the school was in pristine condition.  
  
After being added to the Top Ten Universities list, many students were interviewed for newspapers, magazines, and even on TV; each and every one of them had plenty to say about their love for the school. All students seemed very thankful of the school and only a small amount of detentions had been given since the day it opened, not a single suspension or expulsion tainting its record thus far.  
  
The best part about it, however, was the simplicity of getting accepted into the school. As long as you had passed all your classes throughout both high school and middle school -no matter how advanced it was- along with little to no marks on your permanent record, the school was likely to accept you.  
  
For that reason, and that reason alone, was Hinata Shoyo able to stand in front of the college as a student. He rolled his suitcase behind him, the height reaching past his waist while the handle was down, and two bags thrown over his shoulders.  
  
The hardest part would definitely be leaving his cozy hometown in Minnesota in favor for the hot weather of eastern Florida. He was dressed in simple jeans and a t-shirt and he could already feel himself sweating from the heat aftermath of summer ending.  
  
Hinata took a deep breath and walked towards the front entrance to the school. The orientation had been a week before college started, the new students collecting their schedules for the classes they chose along with their dorm rooms. Staring at the paper he was given, Hinata pulled open the doors and walked through, staring around in attempt to find directions.  
  
Hinata faintly remembered the principal talking about the layout of the school at orientation, having all the administrative offices and library in the front building. A couple people were standing in the large entrance, a balloon tied to each of their wrists; the colors ranging as blue, orange, and yellow.  
  
A silver haired man with a friendly smile walked up to him, an orange balloon tied to his wrist. “Do you need any help with directions?” His smile was radiant and calming, a motherly vibe radiating off him in a familiar sense of comfort. Hinata smiled back with enthusiasm as he answered.  
  
“Yes, I need help finding my dorm room!” Hinata held the paper out, the man skimming through his dorm information.  
  
He nodded and handed the paper back to Hinata, “You’re on the third floor of the Bird dorms; if you want, I can show you how to get there.”  
  
Hinata made a delighted sound, loudly saying “Thank you!” Smiling excitedly, Hinata extended his arm in greeting. “I’m Hinata Shoyo; it’s nice to meet you.”  
  
The man took his hand, his own feeling very soft. “Sugawara Koushi,” he introduced. “I’m a third year, in case you were wondering,” he added as he began showing Hinata the way to his dorm, “A couple of the third and fourth years are by the entrance to help the new students find their way.”  
  
A small dimple showed when Sugawara smiled, just to the right of his mouth. A beauty mark rested just under his left eye. The man practically radiated angelic as he smiled, his light brown eyes sparkling playfully.  
  
“At the orientation,” Hinata started, Sugawara turning to stare at him as they stepped out of the entrance building and began walking towards the left where all the dormitories were. “I didn’t really get how the dorm buildings work…?”  
  
Sugawara nodded understandingly, “Yeah, don’t mind, everyone gets confused about it at first.” He put a hand in front of Hinata to stop him, pointing at one of the dorm buildings. “Each dorm has three floors represented by something different. Yours, for example, is the Bird dorm.” Sugawara pointed at the second dorm building.  
  
“Your dorm is on the third floor, which you can refer to as Karasuno, and is represented by a crow. The second is Fukurodani, represented by the owls, and the first is Shiratorizawa as the eagles.” Sugawara smiled brightly as he finished, “I’ll be sharing the same floor as you, by the way.”  
  
Hinata made a noise that bordered between excitement and amazement. The school was truly built with the idea of order over simplicity.  
  
“There’s a reason we have it like this, but for now,” Sugawara smirked as he started to walk towards the Bird dorm, “it’s not very important.” Hinata’s curiosity peaked, yet chose to stay quiet and follow his upperclassman.  
  
“May I see your dorm paper, again?” Sugawara asked politely, snapping Hinata out of his wide eyed and rather vocal appreciation for the building as they reached the third floor. Hinata followed as Sugawara took a right from the stairs and walked down the hallway, almost bumping into him when he stopped.  
  
“This will be your room for the next year,” Sugawara said in a welcoming manner, “Room MB-310. The B stands for the Bird dorm, the three is the floor number, and ten is the room number. The M just means it’s a male dorm room.” Hinata grabbed the key from his pocket and practically slammed the door to the room open before Sugawara had even finished speaking.  
  
The room was fairly large and everything looked very empty since no one was moved in yet. The walls were a light orange and the floor was carpeted black. Another door was open right next to the front one, leading to a white and orange tiled bathroom. On the opposite side, closet doors were closed. A bed was on each wall, no bedsheets on either of them, and a window was in between them, bedside tables next to the beds.  
  
“If you want to bring in any furniture or paint the walls, you need to go to our dorm advisor and get permission first,” Sugawara spoke up. “Anyways, I’ll leave you to unpack. Remember that they begin serving lunch at twelve and stop at two so don’t be late, Hinata.” Just as he was about to leave, Hinata raising his hand to wave bye, Sugawara came back to stand in the door frame and say “Also, please get along with your roommate and don’t try anything stupid.”  
  
Hinata laughed slightly and nodded, “I’ll try my best, Suga! I’ll see you at lunch.” Sugawara nodded and smiled one last time before walking away.  
  
Hinata felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and went to grab for it. A new text message appeared from one of his long time best friends, Nishinoya Yuu. They were friends back in high school, but hadn’t seen each other in a year since Nishinoya was a grade higher than him.  
  
Noya: At school, meet at the front  
  
Looking at his bags, Hinata thought back to how his mother told him to unpack immediately when he arrived before going anywhere. However, he couldn’t just ditch Nishinoya. Setting his suit case and bags on the left bed, Hinata opted to spend some time with his old friend before unpacking, and perhaps settle arrangements with his roommate, when he got back.  
  
Closing his door, Hinata sprinted down the stairs and out of the dorm building, running towards the main building of the school. Nishinoya was walking out of the building and towards one of the benches in the courtyard before turning to see Hinata. Opening his arms, Nishinoya caught Hinata in a tight hug, both laughing as they stumbled.  
  
“I don’t see you in a year and you still haven’t grown,” Nishinoya commented, smiling as he ruffled the orange mess Hinata had for hair, laughing when he swatted his hands away. Reaching back, Nishinoya grabbed his one suitcase and refitted the strap of his bag on his shoulder.  
  
“I’ll have you know I am now almost 5’5,” Hinata defended with a pout, Nishinoya snorting at his antics as they began walking towards the dorm buildings. “And it’s not like you can say anything, you’re still shorter than me.”  
  
“Hey,” Nishinoya snapped, “That was just cold.” Taking a moment to laugh, Nishinoya turned back to Hinata, “Anyway, know what team you got?” At his confused stare, Nishinoya elaborated, “Like, what dorm are you in?”  
  
“Oh, I think Sugawara said the third floor of the Bird dorm is Karasuno,” Hinata answered, nodding along with his words as if assuring himself the information was correct.  
  
It was then Nishinoya grabbed Hinata by the shoulders and began shaking him wildly, “You’re joking, right?!” When Hinata didn’t answer, Nishinoya laughed and began dragging him towards the Bird dorms. “I can’t believe it; we’re on the same dorm team.” Pushing open the doors to the dorm, they both walked in and turned towards the stairs.  
  
“What do you mean by team?”  
  
Nishinoya looked at him for a moment before realization dawned on his face, “You said Sugawara, right?” After a sound of confirmation from Hinata, Nishinoya nodded understandingly, “Figures he’d attempt to sabotage people. But then again, everything will be explained after dinner, either way.”  
  
Just before Hinata could ask his question, Nishinoya was already answering it, “Sorry, I’d try to explain it to you but I don’t think you’d understand if I did. It’s pretty complicated.” Nishinoya gave a sheepish look, “It’ll be easier to explain with all of us together; the entire team, I mean.”  
  
Hinata was lead to the left hallway, Nishinoya pulling out his key and opening one of the doors. Standing in the doorframe, Hinata watched Nishinoya set his things on the right bed of the room. His room was similar to Hinata’s, just full of the residents’ specific tastes. Posters of bands, girls, and shows hung on the walls and a collage of pictures were hung on the board over Nishinoya’s bed. The blinds on the window were pulled closed and a chest was set in front of it, squeezed between the bedside tables. Hinata took notice that the left bed had a small fridge next to it in place of an actual table.  
  
Nishinoya’s bedsheets were black and his comforter was grey with lightning bolts covering it. “Sophomores, juniors, and seniors tend to leave most of their stuff at the school over summer so it isn’t much of a struggle to put everything back to the way you liked it,” Nishinoya explained. “After our orientations, we usually go back to our dorms and put some stuff away,” he finished, indicating the already made beds.  
  
“Uwahh, so every year you get the same dorm?” Hinata’s eyes were sparkling, looking around the room in wonder.  
  
Nishinoya laughed as he dragged Hinata into the room, “Yeah, that’s why it’s so important to get along with your roommate. You’ve met Tanaka a couple times when we skyped.”  
  
Hinata’s mind flashed back to a man with a buzz cut, loud laughter, and a challenging smirk. His personality seemed pretty similar to Nishinoya’s and they got along on skype whenever he was in the room during their calls.  
  
“Noya, what’s up?!”  
  
“Speak of the devil,” Nishinoya grinned, running to greet his roommate with some strange handshake that looked more like the fumbling of hands and gestures than something practiced. “How was your summer in Canada?”  
  
Tanaka shrugged as he moved past Hinata to set his stuff on the left bed. “My parents took at least ten pictures every two minutes, my sister was cool for a while before she started flirting with anything that moved, and my cousins were a pain in the ass.” With that brief summary, Tanaka turned to face Hinata who stood nervously in front of the tall man, feeling intimidated. Well, Tanaka was probably regular height and Hinata was just short, but that was beside the point.  
  
“Ohhhh,” Tanaka sounded, smiling as he realized who Hinata was. “You’re Hinata, right, Noya’s friend from Minnesota?!” With the sudden turn of the man’s attitude, Hinata was able to switch his own as well by pulling out a big smile and nodding enthusiastically. Tanaka laughed and grabbed Hinata for a one armed hug, “It’s nice to finally meet you in person; you already know me as Tanaka.”  
  
“Nice to meet you, too,” Hinata stuttered out excitedly. Tanaka laughed again as he moved back to sit on his bed, ruffling Hinata’s hair much the same way Noya had.  
  
“So, what team you on, kid?” Tanaka asked as he stripped out of his shoes, fluffed his pillow, and leaned back on his bed.  
  
Before Hinata could start, Nishinoya was already between them with a grin as if he was some proud father. “Hinata is actually on the Karasuno team.” Tanaka lifted his eyebrow at that before smirking.  
  
“Well congrats; you’re on the best team in the entire school!”  
  
“What do you mean by team?!” Hinata shouted, exasperated. “All of you keep mentioning it but I still don’t know what that means.”  
  
Tanaka raised an eyebrow at Nishinoya who shrugged and sat on the floor, leaning back against his bed and pulling Hinata down with him. “I didn’t really know how to explain it, I was hoping I could wait for Daichi to get here and do it himself,” Nishinoya claimed, rolling his shoulders back until a small crack was heard.  
  
Tanaka settled himself in the same position as the other two on the floor, shrugging as he thought. “Well, there are a total of nine teams in the school; one team for every dorm floor,” he started, pausing to think. “In the beginning and end of the school year, administration allows us to start this, uh, I guess, competition in the school as long as we keep up grades and behavior. It’s sort of an agreement between the school and students: they allow us to hold our competition twice a year and we promise to behave and respect the school rules and guidelines.”  
  
Hinata nodded in understanding before asking, “But what’s the competition?”  
  
Nishinoya and Tanaka stared at each other, both shrugging at the same time, “Sorry, but we’re far too dumb to even attempt at explaining that. It’s still not for two months anyway. We hold the competitions at the beginning of the second and fourth quarters.”  
  
“Why then?” Hinata questioned, watching Tanaka walk over to the mini fridge and grab a Coke.  
  
“It’s to make sure the students hold up their end of the bargain,” Nishinoya answered, waving his hand until Tanaka tossed him a Pepsi. “If everyone passes their classes and exams with at least a C average, the school lets us hold our competitions.”  
  
“Four years ago, six people didn’t pass the exam and the school shut down the entire competition,” Tanaka spoke up. “The seniors that year were pissed.”  
  
“That must put a lot of pressure on the students,” Hinata commented, clenching his hands.  
  
“Not really though, it kind of encourages us actually,” Tanaka admitted, taking a sip from his Coke.  
  
“Of course we feel pressure, but even if we didn’t have the competitions, you’d still need to pass your classes anyway,” Nishinoya added.  
  
The three sat there for another hour, steering away from the topic of the competition and towards one about their summers and stories from their childhood. Nishinoya had gone into explicit descriptions and movements of his trip to Europe over summer. A clock could be heard in the hallway, signaling lunch was starting.  
  
Tanaka stood up, stretching his back and cracking his knuckles, “Man, I’m starving; I haven’t eaten since last night.”  
  
Nishinoya and Hinata stood up and stretched, Nishinoya yawning. “I barely got any sleep last night, man; the sudden time change really got to me.” Hinata’s stomach growled loudly, said man blushing slightly while Tanaka and Nishinoya chuckled.  
  
“Well, you can sleep later when I’m not in the room. I have to talk with my M.E. teacher about some things,” Tanaka informed his roommate, the group walking down the stairs and out of the building.  
  
A man passed them as they walked out of the doors, his eyes looking down at the paper in his hands before flickering towards the stairs. Hinata couldn’t help but stare slightly at the way he moved, his presence feeling dominant but cold, as if he didn’t want people looking at him. Hinata frowned as he watched the man take the stairs two at a time, disappearing when the doors closed.  
  
Nishinoya’s voice broke Hinata from his trance, bringing his gaze back to the wild man with gravity defying dark brown hair. “Tanaka plans to be a mechanical engineer; it’s the only class he has an A in.” Nishinoya moved the small piece of dyed blond bangs away from his eye, rubbing at it slightly.  
  
“I would yell at you for that one if it wasn’t true,” Tanaka laughed loudly, leading them- or rather Hinata- through the courtyard and towards the lunchroom. “But yeah, I’m pretty sure I’ve wanted to have a job in engineering all my life. At first I thought something in medical would be cool but I completely flunked that test.”  
  
“You didn’t just flunk it; you got a perfect zero on it!” Nishinoya was outright cackling, hands on his stomach as he attempted to keep walking while Tanaka smacked him on the back as both payback and a way of helping. “I mean, it was a pre-test but still, you didn’t even guess an answer right.”  
  
“You two better not be poisoning our precious first years with your antics,” a deep voice resounded from behind the three. Nishinoya and Tanaka halted in their loud laughter versus yelling match. Hinata turned around, a curious look on his face when he looked at the man before them.  
  
The man had light tanned skin, his brown hair dark and able to stand out against it. His eyes matched his hair and a friendly smile was on his face. His arms were on his hips, seeming to stand around Tanaka’s height.  
  
Hinata felt an arm move around his shoulder, a sudden weight leaning against him and Nishinoya’s sarcastic voice filling his ear. “Oh please, Daichi; I’ve been influencing him since high school so sorry to say that you’re a little late.” Daichi laughed, the shaking of his shoulders more profound than his actual laughter.  
  
“Glad to see you’re already familiar with some people, Hinata,” another voice spoke up, coming from their left. Sugawara walked up to them, the same angelic smile in place as he walked straight over to stand next to Daichi after a nod at Hinata.  
  
“How does it feel being the new captain, Daichi?” Tanaka asked, walking to lean on Hinata’s other shoulder though not adding on his weight. Hinata was silently grateful, knowing he would have fallen over if Tanaka had leaned on him with the added weight of Nishinoya.  
  
“It’s not too bad as of right now; still a little anxious about the dorm meeting after dinner when everyone arrives,” Daichi answered, shrugging. Turning to Hinata, Daichi smiled and held out his hand, “I’m Daichi Sawamura, captain of the Karasuno floor. I’m guessing if you’re with these two that you are on the team as well.” Hinata nodded, shaking Daichi’s hand and introducing himself.  
  
“I hope you’re aware, captain, that your boyfriend is already going around trying to sabotage the first years,” Nishinoya remarked, glaring playfully at Sugawara who pouted back with a hand on his chest.  
  
“How dare you even accuse me of that, Noya; I have done no such thing,” Sugawara stated, looking offended but still smiling. Daichi had a slight blush on his face but Sugawara seemed completely indifferent of the boyfriend comment.  
  
Daichi sighed, turning to stare at Sugawara for a moment before nodding at Nishinoya. “I believe it.” Sugawara smacked his arm as the five began walking into the lunchroom.  
  
The dining hall was mostly simple, tiled flooring, beige walls, and rows of tables lined up around the room. The university left the kitchen open to students, but in order to cook anything extravagant that went beyond the capabilities of the microwave, you needed a slip from the cooks.  
  
Students were lined up in front of the kitchen windows, grabbing their food from the cooks and walking to sit at one of the tables. Several banners hung around the high walls of the cafeteria, ranging in colors and words. Hinata tilted his head and let his eyes skim over the words on the banners, not understanding the connection. They almost look like team banners, Hinata recalled, thinking back to his high school days and the many competitive sports of the school.  
  
“Fly.” Hinata’s eyes widened slightly, jumping as he turned to face Sugawara. “Sorry,” he chuckled, apologizing for startling him. Hinata followed Sugawara’s line of sight, eyes catching the black banner with white writing. “The banners represent the different teams in the school, or rather, each dorm floor as you know it for now.”  
  
“So, ‘fly’ is for the Karasuno dorms,” Hinata concluded, his eyes sparkling. “Does it mean something specific?” Sugawara nodded thoughtfully, smiling at Hinata and giving him a ‘later’ look as he told the cook his order.  
  
Taking a look around the room, Hinata could feel his excitement for the school year growing.


End file.
